


Buzzed

by ColorTeal



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drinking Contest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorTeal/pseuds/ColorTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skids and Swerve split some drinks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzzed

While Swerve wasn’t one for drinking his own stock of engex, Skids had bought an entire tray of shots when the party started falling apart, people deciding it was time to stagger out into the hallway rather than try to down more hi-grade and this theoretician wasn’t about to let it go to waste.

“C’mon, Swerrrve.” Skids slurred just slightly. “You always work the bar, now that you’re closed how about you be on the other side of the table, eh?”

“Since you’re offering drinks you paid me for anyways, why not!” Swerve leaned over, pulling the tray between the two of them. “Drunk Quest has begun! I’ll take this green engex for a start.”

Skids laughed, reaching for a pink colored drink. Everything was a quest to Swerve. He downed the shot, letting out a sharp exhale due to the surprising bitterness of that pink energon. “Your turn.”

Swerve grabbed a bubbly, nearly clear drink. Skids took up a tall thin drink, orange and cloudy. Swerve sucked down another green drink and Skids, something deep-blue and thick. The pair took turns until the tray was filled with empty glasses.

“I don’t even know half the stuff I just drank.” Skids laughed, crossing his arms and laying his head down.

“I do, and I can officially tell you: You’ve had too much.” Swerve patted at Skids’ forearm. “Time to go home.”

“But, wait you split the tray with me, aaare you not drunk?” Skids asked, without moving an inch. “Not even a lil’ inebriated?”

“I drank anything with the lowest hi-grade content.” Swerve smiled bigger, pulling the tray away to clean later. “I knew everything on that tray, I’m only buzzed. You however are about to feel a wreck. That orange drink might as well be starship fuel, it's possible that it's illegal to have in some quadrants.”

Swerve carefully gathered up all the glasses, before he hopped down the steps the minibot had on his side of the bar table, and darted around to pull a laughing and hiccuping Skids off his stool and lead him out the exit.

 


End file.
